Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Dynamic resource allocation for allocating network resources to groups of subscribers within a self-organizing network (SON) may be modeled by employing throughput optimization in order to increase a quality of experience (QoE) of subscribers. Throughput may include a capacity or total data rate provided to a subscriber or group of subscribers over a network. Some example dynamic resource allocation plans may optimize frequency and power of allocated resources while taking into account a quality of service (QoS) parameter such as a minimum bit rate requirement. While taking the minimum bit rate requirement into account to increase a total throughput for a group of subscribers, conventional resource allocations may not consider additional QoS parameters such as packet delay budget, packet error loss rate, and data rate. Additionally, individual subscribers may not be differentiated according to subscriber types and services, or applications in use.